


4 times Lucas kissed Renjun on the forehead and the one-time Renjun got his own back.

by JustAlly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, im so soft for them both, just warning youu, renjun lowkey has a panic attack, the height difference causes me so much pain i stg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: 5 chapters!! based on a tweet!!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 5 chapters!! based on a tweet!!

Renjun was one of the shortest members of NCT and they didn’t let him forget it, it was stupid things like resting their arms on his shoulders or even on his head, or laughing at him for having to stand on his tiptoes if he couldn’t see over one of the members head or as Jeno liked to show off how easy they could pick him up so that he could see.   
Most of the members had their own (fond but playful) way of reminding him, Ten and Taeil of just how short they were, especially to some of the taller members. Jisung was a brat for randomly pointing out the height and age difference between them, randomly pointing out that he was in fact younger than him but was already a lot taller. 

Most of the members had gone to Japan currently, with only the members who were going to Dubai left currently (and Jungwoo and Kun but they had their own schedules to attend). They hadn’t even left for the airport yet and it was already chaos. They had that much luggage between all seven of them, there was no space for the seven of them (eight including their manager) and that meant that Renjun was politely volunteered to sit on one of the others lap. Ten has already called dibs on sitting up front with their manager. He didn’t want to thirdwheel with Jisung or Chenle or even Jeno or Jaemin, as much as he loved them all, which left Lucas. He’d managed to keep his crush on Lucas a secret so far, with only Jeno and Mark, knowing currently (and possibly Jaemin, knowing Jeno he couldn’t help but tell his boyfriend). 

“Lucas gege?” Lucas hummed, turning his head to look at the younger and much smaller boy. “Hi Injunnie.” The older man smiled. Renjun finished putting his bags in the van, before turning to look at him. “You’re definitely okay with me sitting on you right?” The younger boy asked nervously. Lucas rolled his eyes playfully, pulling the younger boy along with him to sit down. “Renjun, you weigh next to nothing, it’s not like you’re going to squish me.” He laughed, stopping to ruffle the smaller males hair.

Renjun pouted softly, moving his hair back in place. Lucas smiled fondly, ruffling his hair again. “Adorable.” He mumbled slightly, before turning around and getting in the van, leaving the younger boy to try and cover up his flaming cheeks. Jeno walked around the corner and found the slightly older boy, trying to hide his cheeks behind his hands.   
“I heard that.” The younger boy teased, poking him slightly. “Shut up.” Renjun mumbled, hiding behind Jeno to hide his red cheeks, as the two youngest boys climbed in the van, with Chenle playfully nudging Jisung as they climbed in, rushing to the seat nearest the window. The manager soon ushered the last of the boys on the van and sooner than he expected, Renjun found himself perched on the tallest members lap, with the older boys arms around his waist, pulling him into his chest. 

“Are you comfortable enough?” Lucas mumbled, resting his head on Renjun’s shoulder. The younger boy nodded, relaxing slightly. “Good.” The taller boy said, chuckling slightly. Renjun looked down at his lap, pretending not to notice the fact Lucas’s arms were almost wrapped around him twice. The younger boy let a yelp out as the van jolted slightly as Lucas’s arms tightened around his waist. “I got you. I’m not gonna let you fall.” Lucas giggled lightly, lifting his head to press his lips against the younger boys temple.   
Renjun flushed, leaning back in Lucas’s chest, knowing that the older boy was sat there with his dumb extremely cute grin on his face. The older boy pressed a light kiss to the smaller boys hair. “You’re adorable when you blush.” He laughed. Renjun flicked the older boys thigh, resting his hand on it. “You do realise the others can probably hear every word you said right?” Renjun asked, taking his gaze from where Lucas had put his hand over his own while still holding onto him with one hand, up to Lucas’s face. 

“You might wanna take a look, instead of looking at my face.” Lucas laughed. Renjun trailed his eyes away from the older boys extremely handsome face, turning to look at the other members. Ten was fast asleep in the front, Chenle and Jisung were sat with their headphones in, curled up together, while looking out of the window and Jaemin and Jeno were just a pile of limbs, fast asleep snoring slightly. “Oh.” Renjun laughed softly. Lucas grinned, pressing his lips to Renjun’s temple once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to the airport on time was the semi-easy bit. At least compared to the utter carnage that went down when they got to the airport. It was utter chaos from the moment they opened the door. For some reason, management had decided that it’d be a great idea to send most of the managers with the members who were going to Japan, leaving the seven of them to only have the one manager between them, with no security they said. 

Taeyong had been furious when he found out, instantly going to talk to their managers about changing it, trying to make sure that they had other managers to keep the members who weren’t going to Japan safe. They tried as hard as they could, but their management argued that because they would be going to Japan for a long time period and that other SM artists would be there, that they didn’t need more security. 

The oldest hyungs were still on edge about it when they left, lecturing the dreamies about staying together at all times and making sure that their phones were on loud until they had to turn them off. However, when you’re looking after seven boys, three of which are tiny for their age, it can be a handful. It had happened before when they had more than one manager, so it was almost inevitable that it was going to happen again. 

They managed to get through security okay, but, after that they were allowed to have time to themselves before they had to board the plane. Renjun originally was going around with Jeno and Jaemin who were dragging him round the clothes stores in the duty-free part. They soon found the smallest an outfit, which they told him to go try on otherwise he couldn’t leave yet. When the oldest of the three of them came out of the changing room, the younger two was nowhere to be seen and it was only when he went to grab the clothes which he’d been trying on to put back where they had picked them, that he realised that the two of them had took off with his carry on, which had his phone in.  
Renjun quickly put the clothes back on the rails before exiting the shop hastily. As soon as he got out the shop doors, the overwhelming sense of panic hit him as he stood looking back and forth trying to find at least one of his band mates, but, more and more people started walking down the duty free, a lot of them taller than him as well, meaning it was nearly impossible for him to spot any. 

He ducked in a cranny in the corner, scrunching himself up as much as he could, praying for one of the others to come around the corner. The eighteen-year-old, felt himself panic more and more and more as he tried to keep an eye out for them. The knot in his stomach seemed to get bigger and bigger every minute he didn’t see the others, the duty-free part of the airport seemed to be the size of a mall as the Chinese male felt his breath hitch as the panic got bigger and bigger.

His eyes started to blur as he struggled to catch his breath, tears leaking down his face as he panicked even more. Everything around him seemed muffled, which is why the younger boy failed to notice Lucas at the side of him telling him to breathe. It was only when the older boy grabbed his wrist and pulled him, so his back was resting against the older boy’s chest that he realized he was there. 

“Injun, Injun, copy my breathing.” The older boy told him, running a hand through the much shorter boy’s hair, humming softly to try and calm the younger boy down. “There we go.” He said softly as the younger boy finally calmed down, relaxing into the older boy’s chest. The older boy rested his head on the younger boys, wiping away the smaller tears before kissing his forehead, whispering. “It’s okay now, we found you. It’s okay.” 

After ten minutes of rocking the younger boy side to side and making sure he was finally calm and okay enough to get going, Lucas pulled the skinny teenager up, grabbing onto one of his arms to make sure that he didn’t fall over. Once the younger boy was stable, the older boy bent down in front of him. “C’mon Junnie, I’ll piggypag you over there. You look exhausted and we’ve got to be there soon for check in.” 

The exhausted boy climbed onto the taller boys back, wrapping his arms around the others neck, as he grabbed onto his thighs to get a better grip as he stood up, hoisting the younger boy further up before starting to walk hastily to the terminal that they were in. Renjun placed his head on Lucas’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he listened to the older boy talk softly as they walked. 

By the time they got back to the terminal, Renjun was fast asleep on Lucas’s shoulder, Jeno and Jaemin spotting the two of them first from where they were sat anxiously waiting. “Injun.” Jeno cried out, only to be hushed by Lucas who set Renjun down on the chair, pressing a kiss to the younger boys forehead before covering him with a blanket tucking him into Ten’s side, who wrapped an arm around the younger boy.  
Lucas turned on his heel and looked disappointedly at Jeno and Jaemin who both looked extremely guilty. “He was around the corner from the shop you left him in, tucked in a corner having a panic attack because he couldn’t find anyone.” Jaemin’s eyes filled with tears, looking at the older boy who was fast asleep, but tear marks were still visible on his face. “We didn’t mean anything by it, hyung. We were just playing a joke on him.” 

Lucas sighed wrapping an arm around them both, pulling them into his side. “I know, just next time make sure to leave his phone with him at least.” The two younger boys nodded, going to sit down next to Renjun and Ten, watching the Chinese male sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE, LIFE CAUGHT UP WITH ME JKFM


	3. Chapter 3

Renjun wasn’t able to nap for as long as he wanted to before he was woken up to get on the plane, as soon as he stood up he was ambushed by Jeno and Jaemin who instantly pulled him into a hug, apologising a thousand times a second. The oldest of the three laughed softly before telling them it was alright.

The two younger boys sighed in relief, paranoid that the oldest of the three wouldn’t forgive them. Renjun giggled softly, leaning into Jeno’s side, yawning. The older and taller boy laughed softly, wrapping an arm around the younger boys waist as they waited to board the plane. Lucas and Ten had already gone ahead to make sure that everything was okay, Chenle and Jisung were in front of them and then the three of the them made up the back of the line.

Renjun kept rubbing his eyes and trying to muffle yawns as they got closer to the front of the line. Jeno and Jaemin chuckled softly, giving their passports and tickets to the man in front of then, Renjun handing his to the woman on the other side of him. The woman smiled softly, chuckling at him yawning.

“Sorry” he apologised softly. “I’ve only just woken up.” The woman chuckled again. “At least you can go to sleep on the plane.” She said smiling at him and passing him his ticket and passport again. “Have a good journey.” She said, smiling. “Thank you, have a great day!” He replied.  Jeno and Jaemin were waiting for him at the bottom of the door.

The three of them quickly checked their tickets for their seat number. “D12” Jeno announced, Jaemin cheering on the other side of Renjun. “I’m D13” He announced.  Renjun hummed softly. “I’m a few rows away from you, I’m F15.” Jeno and Jaemin smiled, already knowing who was going to be sat next to him.

Renjun walked Jeno and Jaemin to his seat before making his way to his own seat and sitting in the window seat. “I believe that’s my seat.” A familiar voice said, making the younger of the two look up, giggling softly. “Hi ge.” Lucas smiled sitting down next to him. “Hi Ren, are you feeling any better?” Renjun hummed softly. “Just tired. Thank you for finding me earlier.”

Lucas smiled, ruffling the younger boys hair. “Don’t worry about it.” The two of them fell into faint chitchat before the plane took off, Lucas squeezing the younger boys hand slightly as they took off. It was a common knowledge of the boys that the oldest 99 liner was terrified of planes taking off and coming into land. Renjun sang softly in the older boys ear, relaxing him until the seatbelt sign came off.

Lucas sighed thankfully, squeezing the younger boys hand, smiling gently in thanks. The relaxing conversation fell into a peaceful silence and Renjun felt his eyes slowly start to flutter shut, resting his head against the window. Lucas who had taken phone out was playing on one of his games, noticed a short while after that the younger boy was snoring softly, his head leaning awkwardly against the window.

The older boy tutted slightly, reaching over to readjust the smaller boys head so it was against his shoulder so that the younger boy wouldn’t slip and hit his head against the window. Renjun sighed curling into the older boy, Lucas wrapping his arm around the younger boy and curling his head towards his chest.

Lucas smiled fondly, leaning back against the seat, soon joining the shorter boy in sleep. He woke up suddenly, about two hours later, when the plane jolted, making him and Renjun lurch forward. Lucas, even though he was still half asleep, managed to keep hold of the eighteen year old,

Lucas quickly bucked the younger boy back in, before bucking himself back in as the seatbelt sign came on. “Good evening, this is your captain speaking. Sorry Ladies and Gentlemen, we reached a bit of turbulence, everything’s fine and it’ll pass shortly, thank you for your co-operation.” The captain said over the announcement system.

 Renjun sighed softly, leaning back into Lucas’s side rubbing his eyes sleepily. Lucas looked down at the younger boy chuckling softly. “All that scare and you’re still as tired as a baby kitten.” He smiled softly, running a hand through the younger boys’ hair. Renjun hummed sleepily, his eyes falling shut at the peacefulness of Lucas massaging his head. “I never sleep well the night before a flight.” He said, yawning slightly.

“Come cuddle with me before a flight, you’ll soon fall asleep.” The older boy said laughing softly. “I might take you up on that.” Renjun hummed, yawning again. Lucas smiled softy, pulling the younger closer to him as another tremor passed through the plane. Renjun rested his head on Lucas’s chest, with the older boy tucking him in with a blanket, before kissing the younger boys forehead before burrowing his head in the younger boys hair.

“Sleep tight, Ren.” Lucas said softly, covering himself with a blanket as well, tightening his grip around Renjun as the shudders turned into a gentle hum. He waited until he was sure that the younger boy was definitely asleep before kissing his forehead again. “ _I love you._ ” He whispered. 


End file.
